Whipped
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: I sharply turned my head around, wait a second can it be? Was I, Chad Dylan Cooper out of all people whipped?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance

* * *

I casually sauntered my way to the So Random prop house, this had become a daily habit of mine.

I quickly pushed open the door expecting to see Sonny, blondie and the two morons, but instead I saw Sonny sitting with her legs sprawled across the floor reading a magazine.

She immediately glanced over at me. She had a strange gleam in her eye, I have to admit she looked kind of cute. "Hey Chad!" she greeted. I chuckled to myself walking over to her.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked curiously with a smirk. She smiled lightly flipping over the magazine so I could see the cover. "Pop Star," I read. "Really Sonny really?" I had to ask.

"Yes," she replied with an annoyed eye roll. I sat down beside her pulling the magazine towards me so I could read the content. The first thing I saw? Zac Efron.

"Zac Efron?" I demanded, sitting up. "Finish reading!" she insisted. I bitterly muttered under my breath before snatching the magazine in Sonny's hands. "Zac Efron and his long term girlfriend Vanessa Hudgens were seen on one of their secret dates, Zac was seen picking roses for her, is he the perfect gentlemen or what?" I read off the page.

I glared at Sonny, how dare she put me through all that torture. "See he how sweet he is." She asked me, her eyes filled with hope and sincerity _for him_. Ugh. I suddenly felt sick to the stomach.

"Sonny," I said tucking the magazine under one arm, "Zac is whipped." I explained. Sonny looked confused before I continued, "He's doomed to be with Vanessa forever, he is way over his head in this one."

Sonny squinted her eyes at me in question. "What?" she chocked out. "I mean he's tied to her. Meaning the poor guy is completely powerless when it comes to the relationship." I tried again.

Sonny on the other hand seemed mad. "You know Chad, just because you don't do relationships doesn't mean you have to put everyone else down!" She exclaimed, stomping on my foot and retrieving the magazine. "OW!" I naturally reacted. And with that she stormed out the room.

~~LATER~~

Man I can't believe that I was gonna do this. Chad Dylan Cooper does not apologize, much less bring flowers. But here I stand in all my glory, outside Mrs. Sunshine's apartment. Oh boy.

I took a deep breath in, before calmly pressing down on the doorbell. A few seconds passed, nothing. Okay now I was a bit worried. Suddenly I heard someone running to get the door.

Before I realized what was happening I was standing face to face with Sonny's mom, in probably one of the most awkward positions ever. "Um, hello Mrs. Munroe." I approached, trying to sound casual. But that's kinda hard when you're in a dress shirt holding roses. Stupid Mackenzie Falls uniforms.

I can't believe I just dissed my show. Stupid Sonny.

"Wait a minute, you're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" Sonny's mom confirmed. Seriously she just noticed? What happened to all the episodes of Mackenzie Falls Sonny told me she watched? She could've saved me a whole lot of awkward silence.

"Yeah, um is Sonny here?" I stuttered out, not wanting to sound rude. "Oh yeah, hold on a sec." She replied completely star struck. "SONNY GET OUT HERE!" she loudly yelled before turning back at me with a smile on her face.

"She'll be here really soon." She assured. I gave a polite nod and a forced smile. "What is it?" I heard Sonny call from behind. She stopped when she saw me.

"Chad?" she asked disbelievingly. "Hey." I replied not knowing what to say. Sonny quickly made her way to the door, trying to get rid of her curious mother. "Mom, why don't you go inside I think Mackenzie Falls is back on." She tried.

I couldn't help but smirk. Sonny patted her moms back, escorting her to the living room. Sonny came back almost immediately with her arms crossed against her chest.

"What do want Chad?" She asked annoyed. I sighed and took a breath, preparing myself for the first of many. I, Chad Dylan Cooper was going to apologize.

"Sonny," I started. Sonny raised her eye brows in question. I searched my brain for the right words. I wanted to say something original, something that she would remember forever. Of course guess what came out of my mouth.

Nothing more but classic stuff. "I was wrong and you were right." I stated ashamed. Sonny smiled lightly. "And?" she urged. What else could she possibly want? I already said she was right!

"Um…I'm sorry?" I added cautiously. Sonny grinned, as I smiled in victory. Yep I've still got it. "Oh these are for you." I said, remembering the roses. Sonny gratefully accepted them, before pulling me in for a hug.

I slowly pulled back, "So where do you wanna go for dinner?" I asked her. She thought for a minute. "Um what about Mc Donald's?" I chuckled, thinking she was joking. I looked back at her. Oh man she was dead serious.

"Really?" I asked exhausted.

She just nodded effortlessly. "Please Sonny somewhere else." I begged. Sonny gave me a knowing look. "Do you want me to be your girlfriend or not?" she asked smoothly.

"Lets go." I groaned taking Sonny by the hand. Sonny giggled loudly, following behind me.

Yep Chad Dylan Cooper is whipped.


End file.
